pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Uhoari123/The Mysterious Pata-Pole Part 1 of 4
''A Place That Has Never Been Discovered '''While on their back to the hideout, Almighty Sammy had been acting weird lately since he was brought to life by using Hero's body. Sammy oftenly had headaches during the missions.' Whenever his headache is at worst condition, Kan and Chin is always there. Ragewolf is already set whenever there's a Dark Hero to appear, Gong is kinda like Sukopon because he can spots an enemy quickly and for Princess Patapon, uhh....the usual. In a weird place that they didn't pass... Kan: This is weird. We didn't pass here, right? Sammy: *in pain* ..........ugh! Kan: Oh! Sammy! Please Let me.. Ragewolf: It's still weird that you always get headaches for some reason. Sammy: .......If there is some cure for this headache. Princess Patapon: Do not worry. We're still here so don't go away. Gong: You're always like that Princess. But you're right Kan. It is weird that we didn't pass through in this place. Sammy: Head... pounding....Urgh! *fell unconscious* Ragewolf: Sammy!! Gong: Er, what should we do? Hatapon: Eeap! Almighty!! Please, wake up! Ragewolf: *smacks Hatapon* Will you stop it!? He's fine. Hatapon: Ow... you don't have to smack at me.... Princess Patapon: H-Hero?? Princess Patapon (Can I just call her Princess or Naughtyfins? Why Naughtyfins? Because she's back at fighting) saw someone staring at her behind a pillar. Naughtyfins: Hero? Is that you?? Strange Man: .......*flees* Naughtyfins: Hey wait! Gong: Princess! Naughtyfins: Just call me Naughtyfins!! Ragewolf: Grrrr...GROWL! I better follow! Sammy: *wakes up* Hero........ Hatapon: AH! Sammy! Sammy: I'm fine now. Chin: Oh yeah! Did you just said "Hero"? Sammy: Yeah. I kinda know him. Ton: Really? Sammy: Where's Naughtyfins? Gong: Wait, how did you know that we can now call her "Naughtyfins"? Ragewolf: Yeah! You were passed out! .....oh yeah! You know that even you're passed out. I forgotten Sonarchy said to me. Gong: I don't get it. Sammy: I know what you all talking about even when I'm passed out. Gong and Hatapon: Ohhhhhh...... Ragewolf: Hey! Are we forgetting something!? Sammy: And that is...? Ragewolf: Grrrrr!!! I thought you know even you're passed out!!! Sammy: Oh! About Naughtyfins? Yeah, yeah. C'mon let's go! So they decided to follow Naughtyfins. While they were searching for Naughtyfins, they heard a familiar voice. Familiar Voice: With this mask, I will gain strength but I will forget everything I've done... Hatapon: Was that...!? Sammy: No doubt about it. He's here and there's no mistaking it. Sammy and the others searched for Naughtyfins even serious. A few minutes later, they heard Naughtyfins voice saying "Why did you leave me? Don't leave me here alone...!" After hearing this, all of them are now confuse. Sammy is still wondering about the place. Sammy: I think I know this place. Gong: So as I. Hatapon: I think this is.....PATA-POLE!? Hatapon was right. The place they were wandering was Pata-Pole. But, how can the Pata-Pole be there!? The Mysterious Man and the Mysterious Pata-Pole are now even mysterious.... -- Part 2 will be coming soon! -- made by Pata3pon -- "Good things happens to those who wait, Uhoari123" -- Seriously... one day takes too long!! --Uhoari123 Category:Blog posts